It's Just a Birthday Celebration
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi kenapa ia malah terlarut dalam kisah masa lalu? Dan kenapa 'dia' kembali muncul saat kisah lama itu mulai memudar? /Netherlands Indonesia /Oc /Indonesia Independence Day!


**It's Just a Birthday Celebration**

**Just brief Conversation between Indonesia and Netherland**

**Hetalia belongs Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Happy Indonesia Independence day!**

**.**

**Don't like just don't read oke...**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

.

Kicauan burung di awal pagi bulan Agustus terdengar merdu. Angin yang membelai lembut mengugurkan beberapa daun yang sudah mulai menguning. Secangkir kopi panas menemani seorang pemuda di teras belakang rumahnya, ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap pada luasnya lapangan hijau di depan pandangannya. Terkadang ia tersenyum saat manik hitamnya tidak sengaja menangkap sehelai kain berwarna merah putih yang berkibar tertiup oleh angin.

"Ternyata aku ini sudah tua juga ya," Ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. Dan jujur, perkataannya barusan itu seperti bualan melihat wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda dan sejuk seperti pagi yang menemaninya. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan garis wajah yang lembut itu tengah merayakan hari kemerdekaannya sekarang. Kemerdekaan Indonesia.

"Rasanya baru kemarin tanah ini dijajah habis-habisan oleh mereka," Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi bayang bayang dari masa lalu datang begitu saja di benak Indonesia. Masa lalu yang suram, penuh penderitaan, rasa sakit, dan semangat perjuangan yang tidak ada gantinya jika mengingat seberapa banyak nyawa yang pergi. Pergi dengan segala hormat.

Indonesia meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi diganggamnya ke meja, ia masih terus memperhatikan kibaran bendera merah putih yang tampak tidak jauh dari pandangnya, dan bukan hanya satu atau dua helai bendera, jangan salah. "Ah, andai saja jika setiap hari seperti ini," Ucapnya, dan perlahan kedua manik kelam itu menutup, hanya sekedar menutup. Mungkin hal ini bisa mengosongkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

"Merdeka, huh?" Mendadak, pikiran kosong Indonesia berganti menjadi penuh akan kisah lama. Setiap adegan terekam jelas, tiap suara terdengar jelas, dan tiap sakit terasa jelas. Semuanya terlihat seperti sebuah film lama, yang dimana semuanya adalah realita. Indonesia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat semua bayang itu masih belum berakhir. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja.

_'Apakah menghapus sejarah itu tidak boleh? Bahkan saat hanya segelintir orang saja yang ingin mengingatnya?' _

Indonesia perlahan membuka matanya. Hijau halaman belakang rumahnya dan rimbunnya dedaunan di sana adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya. Hijau, sangat hijau. "Tidak salah jika mereka sangat menginginkan kami," Monolognya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ini hanyalah hari perayaan. Hanya perayaan," Sebenarnya, Indonesia bisa saja menangis sekarang, karena tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menangis. Tapi jika dia menangis, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dirinya lemah? Jadi, lebih baik untuk menahannya 'kan.

"Hah, merdeka itu hanya sebuah kata ya," Indonesia kembali bergumam sambil meminum kembali kopinya yang sempat terabaikan di atas meja. Kemudian hanya suara alam merdu yang menemaninya dalam diam, hanya melamun. Jujur, pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang bosan sekarang.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat acara lamunan Indonesia berakhir. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. "Ya, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Indonesia langsung saat membuka pintu, sebenarnya sih dia benar-benar tidak mau menerima tamu sekarang. Dan wajahnya yang tadi sangat ramah berubah seolah kaget dan bingung saat mengetahui pelaku yang mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Seorang pemuda bule dengan rambut pirang dan dengan sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya berdiri tegak di depan Indonesia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sedang Indonesia masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau saja sang tamu tak diundang ini tidak buka suara, mungkin mereka hanya akan diam dan saling menatap selama berjam jam.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau tidak senang jika aku datang berkunjung?" Tanyanya pada Indonesia yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunan dan kebingungannya.

Indonesia memutus kontak mata mereka dan menatap pada arah lain. "Kau tau jika aku sangat tidak suka jika kau datang, jadi seharusnya kau tidak bertanya." Ucapnya dingin sambil mencoba menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu menahannya.

"Aku hanya berkunjung, tenang saja," Ucapnya sambil mencegah Indonesia untuk menutup pintu. indonesia hanya menghela napas malas dan kemudian kembali membuka pintunya lebar-lebar membiarkan sang tamu masuk.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak berlama-lama disini, Netherland," Ucap Indonesia saat tamunya sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sang tamu, Netherland, segera menuju teras belakang dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Indonesia. Indonesia yang melihatnya kembali menghela napas. "Ini rumahku jika kau lupa," Dan dia ikut duduk di kursi seberang Netherland.

"Kau tidak ikut lomba tujuhbelas-an?" Tanya Netherland memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan Indonesia yang memandangnya kesal.

"Tidak," Jawab Indonesia kelewat singkat, bahkan dia tidak memandang Netherland sama sekali. Dan sekarang gantian Netherland yang kesal. Wajahnya sih datar-datar saja, tapi kalau kesal kan tidak harus ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi.

"Saat aku jalan menuju rumahmu ada lomba tujuhbelas-an disana, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, kau bahkan tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya Netherland lagi namun tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Indonesia. "hebat ya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kalian selalu merayakan hari kemerdekaan se-menyenangkan ini," Ucap Netherland lagi.

"Hm," Respons Indonesia masih belum menatap pada Netherland. Sekarang gantian, Netherland yang menghela napas karena sikap Indonesia padanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku benar jika kau hanya bersikap dingin padaku 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Netherland barusan akhirnya membuat Indonesia menoleh. Tapi raut wajahnya masih belum berubah, tidak ada kesan ramah di sana. Mungkin memang benar, jika kata 'ramah' sangat identik dengan Indonesia, tapi tiap kali Netherland datang, pasti kata ramah itu seolah asing bagi Indonesia. "Aku bersikap apa adanya kok," Balas Indonesia yang tidak memuaskan Netherland sama sekali.

"Jangan bercanda, aku melihat bagaimana kau tersenyum dengan ramah saat bertemu dengan Amerika, atau mungkin saat kau mengobrol dengan Malaysia, kalian benar-benar menikmatinya," Ucap Netherland sambil menatap lekat pada Indonesia. "Dan aku bahkan tidak tau kapan pertama dan terakhir kali kau tersenyum padaku,"

"Aku tersenyum padamu saat kau pertama kali datang, Neth,"

"Hanya sekali."

"tapi setidaknya aku tersenyum," Nada bicara Indonesia terdengar makin dingin.

Netherland lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. "Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya dan sekarang dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa," Ya, Indonesia memang bukan ahlinya dalam berbohong. Karena tidak mudah untuk menutupi sebuah masalah kan? Ah, mungkin sebuah bukan kata yang tepat.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama, Nesia, jadi kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menutupi sesuatu dariku," Kalimat yang terlontarkan barusan dari Netherland kembali membuat Indonesia kesal. Sekarang Indonesia tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya dan menatap tajam pada Netherland. Bagaimana pun juga, dia merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Netherland barusan.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang tegas masih menatap tajam pada Netherland. Sudah lama Netherland tidak melihat tatapan indonesia yang seperti ini. Dan itu membuatnya ingat akan kisah-kisah lama yang mungkin sudah terlupakan atau bahkan memang sudah dilupakan oleh rakyatnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Indonesia.

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya, kau tau seberapa lama kita bersama dulu 'kan,"

"Tidak, kita tidak pernah bersama. Aku adalah aku, dan kau adalah kau, tidak pernah sekali pun aku bersama denganmu!" Ucap Indonesia dengan sangat tegas.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di sudut bibir Netherland. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada orang yang telah membantumu untuk berkembang selama berabad-abad?" Tujuan Netherland bukan untuk membuat Indonesia makin marah lagi padanya. Ia hanya hanya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan lagi apa yang mulai menghilang dari diri Indonesia yang dia kenal dulu.

"Dengar ya, Tuan sok tau, aku sendiri bahkan tidak merasa ada hutang budi padamu. Bukankah seharusnya kau lah yang berutang padaku?" Akhirnya raut wajah Indonesia berubah serius, tatapan tajamnya menatap lurus pada Netherland. "Dan semua yang aku dapatkan sekarang, itu karena usahaku, usaha para rakyatku yang ingin membebaskan diri darimu!"

Netherland hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. "Kau benar, dan karena itulah aku menyukaimu," Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Indonesia dan menatap lurus pada halaman kosong di depannya. "dan aku rasa kau tau jika aku sangat tidak suka saat Jepang yang dengan seenaknya datang, itu membuatku susah untuk kembali bisa bersama denganmu,"

"Kau dan Jepang memang sama-sama menjengkelkan, tapi aku juga tidak tau kenapa kebencianku padamu jauh lebih besar," Balas Indonesia yang ikut menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ayolah, Jepang memang pada awalnya baik padamu, tapi tetap saja aku lebih lama bersama denganmu 'kan?" Balas Netherland yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

_'Waktu juga memengaruhi bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku selama berabad-abad,'_

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya hembusan angin yang menemani keduanya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dua pikiran yang memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat sekarang, karena memang tanpa bicara apa pun, hanya ada satu hal yang terputar dipikiran mereka berdua. Tapi walau pun itu sama, tetap saja, dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Lamunan Indonesia buyari saat Netherland kembali bicara memecah keheningan. Indonesia menatap bingung pada Netherland atas pertanyaannya barusan. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya, ini adalah peringatan hari kemerdekaan mu, tapi yang yang kau lakukan adalah menjemput kembali cerita lama. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Nesia," Ucap Netherland sambil menatap Indonesia masih dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Ini sudah 74 tahun aku tidak bersama mu, dan kau juga sudah memulai semua dari awal lagi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kenapa kau hanya mengingat kisah lama itu?"

" 74 tahun bukan kata yang tepat sih jika kau lupa bahkan setelah kami memproklamasikan kemerdekaan kami pada dunia, kau malah kembali dan mencoba untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki di tanah kami,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menyukaimu, jadi tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja," Balas Netherland santai. Indonesia hanya menghela napasnya, mau bicara sepanjang apa pun, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun kan. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja cerita lama itu?"

Usulan bodoh dari Netherland membuat Indonesia terkekeh. "Karena itu adalah sebuah 'sejarah'. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kisah klasik namun penuh makna besar bagi kami hilang begitu saja. Tidak seperti kalian yang sudah lupa, siapa yang membuat kami menderita selama ini," Indonesia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Bukan senyum ramah seperti biasanya, tapi hanya sebuah senyum yang mengandung arti lain. Dan Netherland tau artinya.

"Ah, sampai kapan pun mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menaklukkan mu ya," Ucap Netherland dengan nada pasrahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke depan diikuti oleh Indonesia. Indonesia membukakan pintu pada Netherland, sepenuhnya bukan untuk formalitas, tapi mungkin berharap jika pemuda ber-syal itu segera pergi dari rumahnya.

"Tumben sekali lho, kau kan biasanya hanya akan pulang jika sudah aku paksa saja," Ucap Indonesia saat mereka berada di depan pintu.

"Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang bagus untuk bicara lebih santai," Balas Netherland. "lagi pula sepertinya kau agak sibuk hari ini,"

"Tentu saja," Ucap Indonesia bangga. "aku tidak boleh membiarkan para generasi muda hanya diam di hari yang berbahagia ini,"

Netherland tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Dari dulu aku sangat suka dengan semangatmu itu, Nesia," Indonesia hanya balas tersenyum kecil. "Sudah, aku balik dulu ya," Netherland melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, namun baru saja tiga langkah, ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap Indonesia sebentar. "Hampir lupa, selamat ulang tahun ya,"

Indonesia yang awalnya terlihat bingung kemudian tertawa. "Aneh rasanya mendengar ucapan selamat dari orang yang dulu tidak mengakui kemerdekaan kami," Netherland juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengucapkan selamat 'kan, apa perlu aku bernyanyi 'Indonesia Raya' dan ikut mengerek bendera?" Netherland bergurau.

"Kau bisa ikut lomba tujuhbelasan jika kau mau," Balas Indonesia ikut bergurau.

Netherland tertawa. "Tidak terimakasih, setidaknya aku hanya akan menikmati alammu yang indah ini," Dan setelah mengatakannya, Netherland akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Indonesia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat sudah tidak melihat Netherland lagi, ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya, dan seketika itu juga, senyumnya yang manis tadi sudah luntur begitu saja. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke lantai. "Selamat ulang tahun?"

Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju teras belakang rumahnya. Ia memandang jauh ke bentang alam di depannya. Menarik napas dalam dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, ini hanya sebuah ulang tahun. Bukan merdeka yang sesungguhnya," Sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan lagu 'Indonesia Raya' yang diiringi dengan merdunya kicauan burung-burung di atas pohon.

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki tanah bak permata ini.

FIN

* * *

.

A/N

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! INDONESIA!

Fic pertama di fandom Hetaliab! Dan ku bikin buat memperingati hari kemerdekaan RI! Haahhh... Ternyata susah juga ya, bayangin Indonesia yang kalem gak banyak bacot kek gitu... Tapi se nggak nya dah berusaha kan yaaa...

Gomen! Kalau ceritanya gaje dan gak muasin samsek! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Jaa, matta nee!

Virgo


End file.
